Clashing Cultures: Inuyasha in Forks
by Libra Sorceress
Summary: Twilight Crossover. Kagome, her family and over-protective Inuyasha travel to Forks to meet old friends. What happens when hanyou meet vampires? My first Fanficiton, I hope you enjoy it! NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Forks

"Inuyasha, calm down! You didn't have to come," said Kagome despairingly.

Inuyasha growled. "As if I was going to let you run off to the other side of the world on your own! Credit me with something."

"I credit you with lots of things," Kagome muttered. "Intelligence is not one of them."

"I heard that!"

The car pulled into the driveway.

"Just be nice," Kagome pleaded. "Charlie Swan is one of mum's best friends, and she hasn't seen him since her exchange year here."

"Keh," Inuyasha grumbled. "Fine."

"Got your hat?"

"Stupid thing."

_Forks was cold. It was wet. And, above all, it was normal. Very, very normal. At least, that was what it looked like._

**1 hour later…**

"I can't believe I have to sleep on the couch!" Inuyasha moaned, sitting on Bella's bed. Kagome had not met her yet. She was out with her boyfriend, Edward Cullen.

"You've slept on worse," Kagome pointed out, attempting to put up the camp bed, and failing miserably.

"I know! But why can't I just share the room with you?!"

"Because there's not enough room, and besides, it's inappropriate."

"It's not like it would be the first time."

"We're not in the Feudal Era, Inuyasha. This is Forks, and I wasted too much energy giving you the language to screw it up!"

Thanks to some instruction from Kaede, the priestess, Kagome had been able to harness her miko powers and literally 'give' Inuyasha her knowledge of how to speak English. Doing so had exhausted her.

"What exactly are you doing anyway?" Inuyasha asked, eyeing the camp bed.

"Trying to put this thing up!" at her words, the camp bed sprang up and ensnared her ankle.

"Ow!"

"Kagome!" Inuyasha was off the bed in a matter of seconds, springing forward to assist her. She pulled her ankle free and limped over to the bed.

"How do you do this?" Inuyasha asked, sniffing the camp bed cautiously.

"Pull it open," Kagome sighed wearily.

In a matter of seconds, the camp bed was up and functional.

Downstairs, the door opened…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Meeting Edward

"That must be Bella," Kagome said aloud, standing up. She winced slightly as she put weight on the sore ankle.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha flew to her side in concern. "Are you ok?"

"Yep. I'm fine." She said through gritted teeth.

"Do you want me to carry you?"

"Please don't."

They were halfway down the stairs, when…

"Inuyasha! Your hat!"

"Dammit," Inuyasha growled, flying back upstairs.

She sighed and continued down.

Standing in the kitchen were two people. One was a girl, possibly a year older than Kagome, with pale skin and long brown hair. The other… well, he was just gorgeous.

"Hi!" Bella grinned. "I'm Bella; it's nice to meet you! I've heard so much about… well, not you but your mum."

Kagome smiled. "Hi; yeah, I'm Kagome. I'm sorry to say the same. And who are you?" she asked, smiling at the boy.

He extended his hand formally. "I'm Edward Cullen; it's a pleasure to meet you."

Kagome reached out to shake it.

In the second that their skin touched, she felt another presence in her mind. His hand was ice cold, the skin so white. But the touch in her mind was fiery, hot; she screamed mentally at him, _GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!_

She stumbled back. "Inuyasha!" she shrieked.

In less than a second, she was hidden behind the angry hanyou.

"Who are you?" he growled, his hand on the sword. "You smell like… stone."

Bella had been thrown behind Edward; she stepped back fearfully as the two snarled at each other.

Bella was the one to break the silence.

"What's going on?" she whispered.

Kagome massaged her temples. She could still feel the imprint Edward had made on her mind.

"Vampire…" she whispered slowly. "But not… bad. Animals, not humans. Inuyasha," she looked up at him. "It's ok. He won't hurt us. He's… good."

Inuyasha made no move.

"What are you?" Edward hissed.

"Hanyou," Inuyasha growled. "Half-demon in your language. Dog demon."

A brief expression of surprise crossed Edward's face.

"Inuyasha, step aside," Kagome said, louder. "It's safe."

"Shut up wench," he growled. "I don't trust this."

"It's perfectly safe. Move."

"No."

"Don't make me…"

"You wouldn't."

"Try me."

With a sigh, Inuyasha stepped aside. Kagome moved forward and offered a small bow to Edward, formal Japanese.

"I apologise," she murmured. "I misjudged."

A second later, hesitantly, Edward responded, moving from his place in front of Bella.

Bella clapped her hands together.

"Well," she said brightly. "That was fun. How long are you staying?"

"Three months. Extended vacation." Kagome smiled.

"Reckon we can keep them from fighting for that long?" Bella smiled, indicating the still menacing hanyou and vampire.

"Doubt it. Wonder who'll win?"


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, this is the writer. I hope you're enjoying this so far. Please review and let me know what you think! This is my first fanfiction, so please don't be too harsh! Xx

P.s this is dedicated to LuLuCrazeD and bella42, my first reviewers! Thanks guys :D

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 3 – The Death Vehicle

"There are _more _of you?!" Inuyasha yelled.

Edward nodded. "Seven."

"Bloody hell!"

Edward winced. Inuyasha's language was somewhat stronger than what he was used to. Bella put a soothing hand on his arm.

"Maybe we should take Inuyasha and Kagome to meet them."

Inuyasha stiffened, but Kagome nodded thoughtfully. "So he doesn't slice anybody to pieces by accident."

"That sword must be sharper than it looks," Edward commented drily.

"Wanna taste?" Inuyasha growled, gripping Tetsuaiga.

"Inuyasha…. SIT BOY!"

Bella and Edward watched in amazement as Inuyasha was sent crashing to the floor.

"What did you do that for?!"

"You were being unnecessarily rude."

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

_Ten minutes later…_

"You drive too fast!" Kagome gasped, making a quick exit from the Death Vehicle.

"Feh. I could run faster than that… Kagome, are you ok?"

"Yeah," she gasped. "Just give me… a minute…"

_A truck speeds into the side of the car. Kagome screaming, her father wrenching on the wheel, his neck snapped before her eyes. The car spiralling out of control…_

She straightened, but her face was still pale. Bella's hand was on her back. Her breathing was spiralling out of control, and she could feel it. She closed her eyes. _Calm, Kagome, calm._

"Are you sure you're alright?" Bella asked, her face concerned. "You can sit down for a minute."

"No… I'm… fine…" she fell to the ground.

When she woke, she was in Inuyasha's arms.

"Inuyasha," she mumbled, struggling against him. "Inuyasha, put me down."

"What, so you can faint again?"

"I will not faint… I'm fine. Put me down!"

"No."

"Don't make me…"

"What? So you can fall too? I don't think so."

They were moving. Towards a house. It was a beautiful house, glass and light. Unfortunately, Kagome's mind was on other things. Namely, standing on her own two feet.

"You can put her down, you know," came a lilting voice from behind them. "She won't faint again."

A short, pixie-like girl with black spiky hair was walking… no, _dancing _along behind them.

"How do you know?" Inuyasha growled.

"I can see the future. She'll be fine. You, on the other hand, are going to end up on the floor again soon."

"Feh." But he put her down.

"What happened?" Edward asked curiously from behind, as Kagome staggered, regaining her balance.

"Yeah, that's what I'd like to know… wait, how come you couldn't just read what was happening in her mind?" asked Bella.

"She put up some kind of a barrier. Blind panic."

"Panic?"

Kagome swallowed. It had happened before. It had taken her months before she could get in a car after…

"She nearly knocked me over, the force she threw out. Did you notice how Inuyasha ended up on the floor?"

"Keh."

"Yeah…"

"That was Kagome. My guess she has some sort of... gift, perhaps."

"Like yours?"

"Maybe."

By now they were reaching the house. Alice, Edward and Bella sauntered forwards, opening the door.

"Go ahead," Alice smiled, noticing Kagome and Inuyasha's discomfort. "It'll be fine. Promise."

Kagome took a deep breath and, almost unconsciously, reached for Inuyasha's hand. Gripping it tightly, she and Inuyasha walked into a house full of vampires.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi! So, some of this is being spoken in Japanese as well as English, so I'm gonna put all Japanese in italics, English as normal. That ok? Xx

Chapter 4 – Meet the Family

Kagome stood next to Inuyasha, and was surprised to find that she actually wasn't that scared. She was almost comfortable in this place. Something about being inside Edward's mind, even if only for a second, had convinced her that they really were in no danger from the Cullens. Inuyasha was less convinced.

"_Inuyasha," _Kagome hissed in Japanese, _"Take your hand off that sword."_

"_No."_

"_Inuyasha, it's impolite!"_

"_Shut up wench."_

"_Don't make me…"_

"_Go ahead. It won't make any difference. We're in company."_

Kagome sighed. Ah well. You could take the hanyou out of the Feudal Era, but not the Feudal Era out of the hanyou.

Behind her, Edward chuckled.

"Kagome, I hate to tell you this, but three of us in this room can understand what you just said."

Damn. She felt herself begin to blush.

Edward chuckled again. _"Don't worry about it," _he said, in fluent Japanese. _"Does he normally refer to you like that?"_

"_Like what?"_

Edward winced visibly_. "As a 'wench'."_

"_Oh. That. Yeah, that's pretty much my name."_

"_I can understand this conversation too, ya know," _Inuyasha interceded.

Kagome shook her head and turned to the rest of the family.

"Hi!" She smiled. "I'm Kagome Higurashi."

The blonde one stepped forward in complete bewilderment.

"Edward, what is this?!" she demanded. "Bella's all very well and good, but now you bring two more! any particular reason?!"

Inuyasha growled.

"_Leave it,_" Kagome whispered to him.

Edward was explaining. "She literally threw me out of her mind. And then her boyfriend Inuyasha came downstairs, and-"

"I AM NOT KAGOME'S BOYFRIEND!" Inuyasha howled.

"Inuyasha, SIT BOY!" The Cullens watched in amazement as Inuyasha was sent crashing to the floor. Alice smiled smugly.

"Told you so."

"What was that for?!" Inuyasha yelped.

"You were being rude."

"I was not!"

"Were too!"

"Was not!"

"Wait a minute," a blonde male interrupted. "I can sense emotions. You don't need to worry about sharing the truth - I know you love each other already."

Kagome went red. Inuyasha sprang to his feet, hand on the Tetsuaiga.

"I DO NOT LOVE KAGOME!"

"Inuyasha, I swear to Kami that you will be polite even if I have to SIT - _crash -_ you all the way back to Japan!"

She turned to the blonde vampire. "You see, it's not like that. Not at all. And... it won't be. Not ever."

The blonde vampire cocked an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

"It will be like that, actually." Chirped a voice from behind. "I saw it." Alice, of course.

Kagome fiddled with her hair awkwardly.

"Keh. Whatever." said Inuyasha from the floor.

There was a few seconds silence.

"Anyway," Edward continued, glancing at the fuming hanyou, "Inuyasha came downstairs and growled. He said I smelt like stone. Turns out he's a hanyou, or half-demon. Half dog demon."

"Amazing," whispered another man with blonde hair. He looked the oldest. "Absolutely amazing."

"Inuyasha, take off your hat." Kagome whispered to him.

He looked at her. "Why?"

"Just do it."

"No."

"Inuyasha, you don't like wearing it anyway."

"Keh."

"Inuyasha, just take of the stupid hat."

"Feh. Fine."

Inuyasha removed his hat to reveal…

Ears. Dog ears.

Alice bounded forward. "Oh, they are so cute! Can I touch them?"

Inuyasha glared at Kagome from underneath his hair.

"You are gonna pay for this."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please review with any comments, ideas, or criticisms you have! But please don't flame me. xx


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, so I know I'm putting a lot of things about Kagome in here that aren't necessarily in the manga or the anime, but it all does have a purpose. Call it artistic license? Thank you xx

Chapter 5 – Panic Attack

Their hands were all cold when she leant forward to shake them. Not that she should be surprised. Vampires, the undead, and all that.

"This is Rosalie Hale." The blonde beauty queen leaned forward, unwillingly. She seemed to harbour resentment… no, just leave it. Her miko powers had been dormant for long enough, and they were starting to creep out in unexpected ways. She should have waited to train until after the holiday. It would have been so much safer.

"And this is Emmett Cullen, her husband." He caught her hand in a firm grip and winked at her familiarly. "Since you're new to all this, I won't drink your blood 'till later."

"Emmett!" The women with caramel-coloured hair scolded.

He laughed boisterously.

"And Alice you already know…" The pixie-like girl bounded forward and kissed Kagome's cheek, before fluffing Inuyasha's ears. Kagome stifled a giggle.

"Her husband Jasper, who has the uncanny ability to read emotions…" He shook her hand formally, and reached out to Inuyasha. After a moment of hesitancy, Inuyasha shook his hand. Kagome beamed.

This is Esme, our mother to all intents and purposes…" She smiled warmly as she shook Kagome's hand. "Don't worry about what Emmett said, dear… he thought he was being funny." Kagome smiled back, as Esme reached towards Inuyasha.

"And this is the father of the family… Doctor Carlisle Cullen.

Oh no.

Her breath came faster as her heart hammered up and down in her chest. She felt herself go cold, then hot, then cold again.

_Men in white coats… her mother hadn't wanted her to be here for this, but there was no way Kagome was going to let her dad go without saying goodbye… they pressed buttons on the machines, making the screens go blank… it made no difference to his face… a doctor came towards her… I'm sorry, but he's gone. The life support is off… _

"Carlisle," Jasper said urgently. "Back off. She's panicking."

Kagome swallowed.

"No, I'm not." She reached her hand towards Carlisle, and, hesitantly, he shook it, studying her face.

_Thump, thump, thump._

"_Kagome, what's wrong?"_ Inuyasha asked her in Japanese. _"Are you sick? Is it the same thing as in the car?"_

"_Inuyasha, I'm fine. I'm not sick. I'm perfectly normal."_ She wasn't fooling anyone. Eight out of nine other occupants in the room could hear her heartbeat accelerating, and even Bella could tell something was wrong.

"_Are you sure?" _Inuyasha demanded, searching her face.

"_Inuyasha, there is nothing wrong with me!"_

"_Liar. Is it… umm… you know…" _he went slightly red, while Kagome stared at him expectantly.

"_What?"_

"_You know… umm… that?"_

"_Huh?" _

Alice leant forward and whispered in her ear.

Kagome turned crimson.

"_No, it's not THAT! I'm fine!"_

"_Feh."_

Kagome dug her fingernails into the palm of her hand and smiled at the other occupants of the room, who were all looking at her warily.

"Sorry about that."

"What was wrong?" Carlisle asked curiously. "Did it have something to do with being in a house full of vampires? I apologise if we made you feel uncomfortable."

Kagome smiled genuinely. "No, God no. I spend most of my days travelling with a hanyou, a fox demon, a demon slayer, and a lecherous monk with a black hole in his right hand. Trust me, this is normal compared to most of my days."

They all looked at her in blank astonishment, and she grinned.

"She's staying in America for about three months with her mother – an old friend of Charlie's."

"Oi! Don't mention me, why don't you!"

"Shut up Inuyasha," Kagome muttered. "You're embarrassing us both."

"You don't need any help being embarrassed. You almost fainted on the living room carpet!"

"SIT BOY!"

"How exactly does that work?" Jasper asked, eyeing Inuyasha.

"Well…" Kagome started. "It's kinda got to do with the necklace. You see, whenever I get annoyed with Inuyasha, I just say the word of subjugation, and…"

"Can I get one?" asked Rosalie mischievously.

"Umm… well, it kinda only works for me. I'm… umm… a miko. Kind of… a priestess, only… well, I'm a lot more powerful than your average."

"Really?" Carlisle's voice was taking on excitement. "And how did you get these abilities."

She forced herself to remain calm. "I was born with them. Kind of… inherited."

"She's the reincarnation of another very powerful priestess," Inuyasha interrupted. "Only she's a lot stupider thank Kikyo."

"SIT BOY!"

"Well, you are," he muttered defensively into the floor. "You shattered the sacred jewel."

"SIT BOY!"

"OW! Stop it, wench!"

"Make me."

"Ok," Edward interrupted. "So, how do these abilities of yours work?" he asked Kagome.

"Well… normally, through my… bow and arrow."

They looked at her in blank amazement.

"Well, they don't exactly have a wide range of weaponry in Feudal Japan."


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, I hope you all like it so far. Thank you to everyone who is reading this! Please feel free to offer any criticisms etc – this is my first, so I could do with a few words of advice!

Chapter 6 – Dreams

_**Later that night…**_

_The truck smashing into the side of the car… her father wrenching on the wheel, his neck snapped before Kagome's eyes… her petrified scream, "Daddy!"… waking up in a hospital room, with her leg in a cast and her arms in bandages… "Where's daddy?" she asked the nurse… "I'm sorry Kagome, but we're gonna have to say goodbye to your father." Said her mom, tears sliding down her cheeks… the doctors turning off all the machines… her dad was never going to wake up…_

"KAGOME!"

Someone was shaking her shoulders.

"Huh? What? What happened?"

Inuyasha was above her, his face filled with concern and fear.

"You were screaming."

She sat up, rubbing her eyes. It took her a second to notice Bella and Edward sitting on the bed together, looking at her, bewildered.

"I'm fine."

Bella chirped in, "Are you sure? What were you dreaming?"

"I… nothing." Kagome turned her head away.

"Do you want anything?" Edward asked.

"No, thank you, I'm… hey, I swear you weren't here when I fell asleep!"

Edward coughed, embarrassed. "Yes, well… vampires don't need to sleep, so I spend most of my nights watching Bella."

"And does her dad know?"

"Well… not exactly, but… does your mom know that Inuyasha watches you?"

Kagome turned her head to look quizzically at Inuyasha. "How can she? I don't."

Inuyasha tried to look innocent. "It's a habit. You're so pathetic, I had to make sure that a demon wouldn't attack you in your sleep."

"Hey! Anyway, we're in Forks. What's going to attack us in Forks?"

"That's not the only reason he watches you." Edward murmured.

She swung my head towards him. "Oh really?"

Inuyasha growled. "Shut it, or I'll wake up everyone in this house."  
Edward laughed. "Sorry Kagome, can't say."

Kagome and Bella rolled their eyes. "Boys," they muttered in unison.

Inuyasha and Edward both looked offended.

"Go back to sleep," Inuyasha grunted to Kagome.

As much as she hated to admit it, she was very tired. Probably jetlag.

"Night guys," she murmured, and laid back down.

In the distance, she could hear, very faintly, the sound of Edward humming a lullaby to Bella.

_**Half an hour later…**_

As soon as he was sure that both girls were asleep, Edward turned to Inuyasha.

"Don't you need to sleep too?"

"Nah. Not as much as humans do, anyway."

"Must be useful, given your lifestyle."

"Yeah, it is."

There was silence for a bit. Then…

"Why don't you tell Kagome the truth?"

"Huh? What you talking about?"

Edward just stared at him.

"Alright, alright. I know. I guess… I just haven't really admitted it to myself yet. I mean… me and Kikyo, we were…"

"Kikyo? As in the dead priestess?"

"Yeah. Well, we were kinda a thing until… well, she pinned me to a tree for 50 years. But… see, she came back. And she said she still loved me. And… well, I thought I still loved her."

"But Kikyo's gone now. She left when you defeated that demon."

"Naraku. Yeah. But… I guess I'm just not willing to betray her still. I mean, I still love Kikyo. Just… more as a sister now."

"I still don't understand why you just don't tell Kagome the truth. She feels it too, you know."

A smile lit Inuyasha's face. Though he had desperately hoped, he had never dreamed…

But he sighed.

"It's not that easy. Being a hanyou… you don't know what it's like. Ridiculed. Cast out. Even my own brother wants to kill me. I could never do that to Kagome."

"She wouldn't mind. She just wants to be with you."

"It's not just that. I'm… the first time I ever saw Kagome, I tried to kill her."

Edward sucked in a surprised breath. "Why didn't you?"

"The beads. They were the only things that stopped me. The fact that she threw me onto the ground. I hated her after that."

"I almost killed Bella the first time I saw her."  
"And why didn't you?"

"I… I stopped myself."

Inuyasha smiled with grim amusement. "One night of every month, I turn human. That's the only time I ever feel like she could love me. The only time when I'm… completely safe."

"I'm never safe to be around Bella. I tried… I tried to leave her once. But it didn't work. It almost killed us both."

"I could never have that kind of restraint. But… every once in a while, I turn… I turn into a youkai. A full demon. She's the only one that could turn me back. But what if… what if I kill her before she gets the chance? What if…"

"She loves you, Inuyasha. And you love her. It will work out. Ask Alice if you don't believe me."

Inuyasha smiled.

"Feh."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Sleepover

"Drive slower please!" Kagome moaned, head between her knees.

Bella rubbed soothing circles into her back. "It's ok, we're nearly there now."

"Slow down!"

Kagome stumbled out of the vehicle and slid onto the floor, breathing heavily.

"I apologise, Kagome," said Edward. "I didn't realise."

"It's… ok…" she gasped.

Inuyasha crouched over her. "Are you alright? You're not gonna faint?"

"No. I'm fine."

They had been in Forks for three weeks now, and Alice had cheerfully insisted on a sleepover. According to Bella, this involved severe manicures, pedicures and face treatments. Kagome was looking forward to it – there was only so much time she had for pampering most days.

"Is it the speed of the car that makes you freak out?" Bella asked curiously.

Kagome nodded. "Yeah… something like that."

"Why?"

Kagome just shook her head.

_**In the Cullen's kitchen…**_

"What would you like for dinner?" Esme asked pleasantly.

Kagome looked up eagerly. "I can cook if you like… Bella can sample some Japanese cuisine," she grinned.

Esme hesitated, then nodded. "I've never seen Japanese made before. Do you need anything special?"

"No, thank you."

"Can I help?" Inuyasha asked.

"NO. STAY OUT OF THE KITCHEN."

"I was only offering," he muttered.

_**Later that evening…**_

"Ok, so…" Alice started "What's the deal with you and Inuyasha?"

Kagome, Alice, Bella, and, surprisingly, Rosalie, were seated in a circle on the floor of an enormous bathroom.

Kagome blushed and ducked her head. "It's… it's nothing. He's… he's still hung up on his old girlfriend."

"Kikyo?"

She nodded.

"Alice…" Bella's voice held something close to despair, "What do you have in that new closet? I swear that wasn't here before."

Alice grinned wickedly. "You didn't think I was going to give you all these treatments and not document the experience, did you?"

"A photo shoot." Rosalie chimed in.

Oh Kami.

_**2 hours later…**_

"Which one do you like best?" Alice chirped.

Bella just glared at her.

"Don't be like that; we had fun, didn't we?!"

"I did! I never get to do girly things. Well, except with Sango, but they don't have cameras in Feudal Japan."

Pause.

"No, I'd imagine they don't…" said Rosalie uncertainly, while Kagome blushed awkwardly.

Then, from outside, they heard…

"WIND SCAR!"

"Oh Kami!" Kagome shrieked, pegging it down the stairs at a speed a vampire would be proud of.

Inuyasha was standing in the back garden, looking proudly at a dent in the ground.

"See?" he smirked. "I TOLD you there was more to this sword then meets the eye."

"SIT BOY! SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT BOY!!!"

"KAGOME, WHAT THE HELL?"

"YOU MADE A HOLE IN THE GARDEN!!!"

"THEY ASKED ME TOO!"

"NO THEY DID NOT!"

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW?! YOU WEREN'T THERE!"

"PEOPLE DON'T JUST RANDOMLY WALK UP AND GO, HEY INUYASHA, MIND CUTTING OUR GARDEN TO PIECES!!!"

"THEY ASKED ME TO SHOW THEM WHAT THE TETSUAIGA DID!"

"YOU KNOW THE KIND OF DAMAGE THAT THING CAN INFLICT! ARE YOU REALLY THAT STUPID??!!"

"DON'T CALL ME STUPID, WENCH!"

"SIT BOY!"

"OW! CUT THAT OUT!"

"MAKE ME!"

They were interrupted by Emmett's booming laugh.

"I am so sorry!" Kagome said. "Inuyasha's an idiot. He should have shown you somewhere else."

"DON'T CALL ME AN IDIOT!"

"YOU ARE NOT PART OF THIS CONVERSATION!"

"It's alright," Jasper smiled mildly. "It doesn't take vampires that long."

"I hope not. I really am sorry."

"That is a truly amazing sword," Emmett breathed. "Can I try?"

"It wouldn't work for you," Inuyasha said smugly. "Made from my old man's fang. 'specially for me. I cut off my brother's arm with it, ya know."

"Everybody knows, Inuyasha," Kagome cut in, still fuming. "You never shut up about it."

"I didn't kn-" Emmett began, only to be cut off when Rosalie smacked him on the arm.

"Stay out of it!" she hissed.

Inuyasha stomped up to Kagome, grabbed her around the waist, and threw her over his shoulder.

"INUYASHA! PUT ME DOWN THIS MINUTE!"

"I don't think so," he grinned, walking towards the tree.

"INUYASHA! PUT ME DOWN, OR I'LL-"

"You'll what? You can't sit me, or you'll end up on the ground too!" he said triumphantly.

"I SWEAR I'LL GET MIROKU TO PULL YOU INTO HIS HAND!"

"He never would. That's an empty threat, wench."

He reached the tree and, Kagome still over his shoulder, jumped into it. He set her at the top and, before she had time to do anything, jumped back down.

"INUYASHA, GET ME OUT OF THIS TREE THIS SECOND!!!"

"No."

"SIT BOY!!"

"You can sit me all you want, you're staying up there."

_**Later that night…**_

Kagome had eventually been rescued by a giggling Alice. It had taken the Cullen several minutes to regain their senses after laughing so hard. Kagome had come down, red-faced, looking vengefully for a laughing hanyou.

When she had found him, she hadn't even bothered sitting him. She had used her miko powers and thrown him onto the ceiling, where he stayed, despite his many attempts to get down. It wasn't until she had fallen asleep in a guest room, an hour and a half later, that he had crashed onto the floor.

And now he sat, fuming, watching as the Cullens indulged in several games of chess. Bella and Kagome were asleep. Humans were so _fragile._

"Checkmate!" Esme said triumphantly, knocking down Carlisle's King. He began to laugh, but stopped sharply as Jasper hissed, "Do you hear that?"

Sobbing. Terrified cries.

Kagome.

_It was her old nightmare, but with a hideous twist. Kikyo was driving the truck, and Kagome was standing on the sidewalk. "No!" she cried. "No! Daddy, no!" she was forced to watch as the car swung off the road, causing several other cars to bleep and reverse in alarm. But Kagome could not tear her eyes from the scene. Horrified, she watched, as two figures were pulled from the wreck. A girl and a man. _

_Then she was in the hospital, watching, again, as the doctors turned off the life support. A woman in a white coat walked up to her and her mother. "I'm sorry, he's gone." As she turned away, Kagome caught a face, a malicious smile. Kikyo. _

_Then she was in the hospital again, this time lying on a bed. She heard Kikyo's voice whisper in her ear: "lie still. It will all be over soon. He loves me. He's coming to Hell with me." Inuyasha standing by the side of the bed, as Kikyo moved in towards her, a knife glinting in her hand…_

"NO!" She screamed.

Someone pulled her up. "Ssh," came Inuyasha's voice. "Ssh, Kagome, it's okay, it's okay."

A ripping, tearing sound was coming from somewhere. It took Kagome a while to realise that it was coming from her own chest.

"Inu… Inuyasha…" she gasped, "I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I can't be her... I'm sorry… I love you, Inuyasha. I love you… I… I…"

"What?" cam Inuyasha's voice. She froze, turned her head away.

"Oh, no you don't." Inuyasha whispered in her ear. "Do you realise how long I've waited to hear you say that?"

"No," Kagome gasped. "But… but you love… Kikyo…"

"No," Inuyasha said. "No, I don't. I love you. I love you, Kagome Higurashi. I love you, and I always have, and I always will. It just took me some time to realise."

Kagome looked up to him with her tear stained face.

"Thank you, Inuyasha."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

From downstairs came the sound of Emmett's booming laughter. But neither Inuyasha or Kagome heard that. For the rest of the night, all they could hear was the sound of each other's heartbeats.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please tell me what you think! But be nice? Please?

Thank you xx


	8. Chapter 8

Hey, it's me again! Thank you to everyone who's been reading this – and don't worry Onineko Hikari-chan, there is some fighting in this chapter!

Chapter 8 – Baseball.

Kagome woke in Inuyasha's arms. She turned to him and smiled, seeing he was already awake.

"Morning," she smiled. "How long have you been up."

"A while," he grinned. "I like watching you sleep."

She stroked his face, then leant down and kissed him.

It felt so right. So _natural._

"What time is it?" she asked.

Inuyasha shrugged. "I dunno. What time does it say on the clock?"

She leant over him, and read… 11:26.

"Oh Kami!" she shrieked. "We're so late!"

Someone – Alice, probably – had laid out towels on the chest of drawers. Blushing slightly, Kagome walked over and grabbed a couple, throwing one at Inuyasha.

"Fancy taking a shower with me?"

_**Half an hour later…**_

"Hey," Kagome said to the assorted people in the living room. "Sorry. We kinda… overslept."

"I bet you did," said Emmett, grinning widely.

Kagome and Inuyasha both blushed.

"Are you hungry?" Esme asked sweetly.

Kagome looked up at her, and smiled somewhat awkwardly. "Err… no, thank you."

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah! I'm starving!"

Kagome nudged him with her elbow.

"Say 'thank you', Inuyasha."

"Err… thanks, Esme." He muttered. Kagome smiled at him.

"So, I hope you guys don't have any plans for today!" Alice enthused. "We're all gonna go and play baseball! You're welcome to join!"

"Err… thanks," said Kagome. But Inuyasha frowned.

"I can smell a storm coming."

"That's the only time we can play," Carlisle smiled. "You'll see why later. But, Kagome, I'm sorry, I think you'll be at a bit of a loss… you see, we play a lot faster than humans."

"That's ok," Kagome smiled. "Me and Bella can try some archery while you're at it."

"Archery?" Edward enquired, lifting an eyebrow. "That sounds… well, dangerous for someone like Bella."

"Accident-prone." Bella whispered, to Kagome's blank look. Kagome smiled.

"That's ok. I can protect her. Trust me."

_**In the batting cage…**_

"Ready Bella?" Kagome called.

"Yep," came the answering reply.

Kagome didn't notice that the entire Cullen family was watching her as she loaded her bow.

"Pick a tree!" she called.

"Erm… the pine about thirty metres away? Do you see it?"

"Got it!"

Kagome pulled back the bow, feeling the tension building in her muscles. "Hit the marks," she whispered… and released.

The arrow shot forward, leaving a faint outline of pink sparks in its wake. It hit the tree and, in response, the tree grew, fresh pine needles sprouting from its branches. Positive sacred energy had caused the tree to grow with new life. It was healthy green and tall. Kagome walked forward and pulled her arrow out of the trunk.

"And that," she grinned, "Is how we do things Japanese style!"

Half an hour later, her and Bella were sitting on a waterproof blanket Bella had spread on the ground, watching the game.

"So, tell me," Kagome began, "Is it always this… soggy in Forks?"

Bella grinned. "Yep. Pretty much."

"Fun."

"It's not so bad."

"So… how did you and Edward meet?"

Bella grinned. "In bio. He wanted to kill me because my blood smelt so good. But then he got to know me. Saved me from a car accident. Carried me when I fainted from the sight of blood. Killed a sadistic vampire who wanted to eat me. That kind of thing."

"Wow. I thought things like that only happened in my world."

"You have no idea how surprised I was when I heard about your lifestyle too, Kagome."

There was silence for a bit. Then…

"So, how come Emmett was joking about you and Inuyasha sleeping in, then?"

You could have fried an egg on Kagome's face.

"Ah. I see."

Up ahead, Inuyasha suddenly stopped, sniffing.

_That scent…_

"Kagome!" he yelled. "We've got company!"

Kagome, understanding what he meant immediately, stood, holstering her bow and arrow. Holding out her hands, she concentrated… and around her and Bella, an unbreakable wall of transparent energy grew.

"Get over here!" she thundered at the vampires. "MOVE! NOW!"

They did not need telling twice.

"Stay here!" she commanded. "DO NOT come out of this barrier, do you understand?!"

She ran off to join Inuyasha.

He growled, his ears flickering.

"Anyone we know?" she asked.

He growled one word.

"Sesshomaru."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – Family Reunion

He emerged slowly from the shadows. In favour of the modern day, he had abandoned his kimono for a grey suit. His hair was pulled back in a braid.

"Inuyasha," he growled menacingly, "I haven't caught your scent for 500 years. What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing. Looks like you survived the years."

"Youkai have a tendency to do that. We survive through the years where – how shall I put it? – _lesser _beings grow old and die."

"I know that," Inuyasha growled. "What I meant was, unfortunately it looks like no one's managed to kill you yet. Thank Kami the pleasure was saved for me."

With a flourish, he drew his Tetsuaiga.

Sesshomaru sniffed the air. His expression turned to one of disgust.

"_Please _tell me that scent isn't what I think it is."

"What scent, Fuzzball?"

"You mated the miko. Despicable half-breed. It makes sense you would bed a lowly human."

"Hey!" Kagome cried indignantly, sending an arrow whizzing towards where Sesshomaru was standing… half a second before.

She stiffened.

"Where'd he go?"

Her question was answered less than a second later. She was lifted into the air by a strong hand gripping the back of her neck.

"Ah-" she gasped.

"LET HER GO!!" Inuyasha yelled, brandishing his sword.

"Ah-ah," Sesshomaru smiled. "You can't hit me without hitting her, and we don't want that, do we?"

"Inu…yasha…" Kagome gasped. She couldn't breathe. Darkness was eating away at the corner of her vision.

_Must do something,_ she thought desperately. Concentrating the last of her energy, she reached behind with her hand and…

With a growl, Sesshomaru dropped her. His hand pressed to his face. An agonised howl escaped between his lips.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha surged towards where she was lying on the floor.

"I'm… I'm ok…" she said weakly, letting him support her as she attempted to stand.

"What did you do to Sesshomaru?"

"I took away Fluffy's sense of smell." She said with a weak smile. Then her head rolled back and she fell to the floor.

She was breathing, and her heat was beating… but weakly. More importantly, metres away, the barrier she had erected shimmered and disappeared.

Inuyasha turned, enraged, towards Sesshomaru.

"Now you die," he growled. His eyes changed. They became red, and purple lines appeared on his face. He advanced forwards, growling, only one thought going through his demon mind.

_Destroy the threat. Destroy the one who tried to kill Mate._

Sesshomaru stood, looking towards his younger brother.

"Regrettably, little brother," he snarled, "This is a reunion that will have to wait for another time."

Inuyasha growled in blind, thoughtless fury.

A harsh wind picked up, obscuring everyone's vision.

When it fell, Sesshomaru was gone.

Inuyasha turned, and spied… the Cullens. In his confused, angry, demonic mind, they were a threat. They smelt wrong.

Kagome stirred. "Inuyasha!" she cried, seeing his face. "No!"

She struggled to stand. She had to help him…

Inuyasha snarled, pulling his sword, ready for an attack…

"NO!" Kagome cried, throwing herself across the floor, and attaching herself to his waist.

"No, Inuyasha! No! Remember who you are! Inuyasha, come back to me!"

He snarled, and turned, catching her shoulders in his strong hands. His claws dug into her skin, drawing blood, but she ignored the pain.

"I love you, Inuyasha! Don't let him win!"

Inuyasha threw back his head and howled in pain. When he lowered his head, he was a half demon once more.

"Ka-Kagome. I'm sorry."

"It's ok," she said with a weak smile. "I love you."

"I love you too." He held her in his arms, and felt her slight form sag.

"What happened?" asked Alice urgently, coming up to him, Jasper half a step behind her. "Who was that?"

Then she noticed Kagome.

"Kagome?! Oh God. Carlisle!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry, I know it's kinda short. I'm not very good at fight scenes. I hope you enjoyed it though xx


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – Swimming

"Keh." Inuyasha grumbled.

"It will be fun, Inuyasha. Honest."

They were going for a hike. It had been one week since the incident with Sesshomaru, and, although Kagome was still pale and wore bandages on the cuts over her shoulders, she was pretty much back to normal.

"You and Bella won't be able to keep up with us anyway."

Bella smiled charmingly at him. "Which is why you're walking normal speed for part of the way."

"Keh," Inuyasha said again.

Kagome sighed. After he had almost attacked her, he had withdrawn into himself. He had tried to stay as far away from her as possible, and she desperately hoped it was only because he was afraid of hurting her again. It couldn't be… not that he… didn't love her anymore?

Thankfully, she had been unconscious while Carlisle had worked on her, though the knowledge had still made her shiver.

She hadn't been to a doctor for years.

The Cullens had learned, through experience, that she freaked when they drove at their version of 'normal speed'. So today, with many protests from Edward, she and Inuyasha were hitching a ride in Bella's battered old Chevy, which went at a maximum of sixty miles an hour, and was currently trundling along at a healthy thirty.

"We're here!" Bella called cheerfully, jumping out of the truck.

Kagome and Inuyasha followed. As they were exiting, Inuyasha looked at her and smirked.

"You know Kagome, these past few weeks, I think I've seen less of your legs than ever."

"SIT BOY!"

Inuyasha grinned from the floor.

_**45 minutes later…**_

They were walking along a beaten track, by the side of a river. The vampires and the hanyou were walking ahead, perfectly at ease with the rocky and steep terrain, while Kagome and Bella struggled along behind them.

"You don't do this kind of thing often, do you?" Bella grinned at Kagome from beneath her sun hat.

"Well, we walk around a lot, but never hiking. That's one delight which has escaped me so far."

Kagome was beginning to miss the Feudal Era. Her friends would be fine without them, but she couldn't wait to see them. She contented herself with sending letters to Souta, who then threw them down the well. Something to do with, probably, the fact that she possessed them, enabled them to pass through time.

"Hurry up!" Inuyasha growled, pulling her out of her reverie.

"Shut it, Inuyasha."

"Whatever, wench."

She threw her water bottle at the back of his head.

He turned sharply.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"Calling me a wench!"

"I've always called you that! You've never minded that much in the past!"

"Yeah, well, I do now!"

"Why!"

"I don't know! Just accept it and stop calling me that!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Wench!"

"Fine!" Kagome cried, tears actually springing into her eyes. "Fine! Just go ahead, call me names, insult me, just like normal!"

"Kagome…" he stammered. He hated it when she cried. "Kagome, I-"

"No!" she said fiercely, wiping her eyes roughly with the back of her hand. "Stop it, Inuyasha! Just leave me alone!"

He was interrupted with a smack on both shoulders.

"Ouch!" he yelped, looking at the perpetrators. Alice and Rosalie. "What was that for?!"

"Being an insensitive jerk!" Alice yelled.

"I… what?" he looked around helplessly.

Rosalie shot him a withering look, and her and Alice walked back to where Bella and Kagome were lagging.

"I… what did I do?" he asked, looking around. No one answered.

They stopped for a short rest half an hour later. The humans were getting worn out. Kagome sat up against a tree, hugging her knees, tears sliding down her face.

_Maybe he doesn't really love me, _she thought to herself. _Maybe our night was just that. A night together. No more. But… oh Kami, it hurts! I love him. Why can't he see that? _She stood with a sigh and walked over to the edge of the river, gazing at her reflection in the water. _I know I'm not as pretty as Kikyo. And I'm… I'm stupider, just like Inuyasha said. How can he go from loving someone as amazing as her, to… well… me?_

Her form in the water was joined by Inuyasha. She turned her head away form him.

"Hey," he said, in a gentler tone. "Kagome."

She still would not look at him.

"Kagome, I'm sorry. I just… I don't want… to hurt you anymore."

"Oh!" she cried, "You don't want to hurt me?! Then don't tell me you love me one minute and then avoid me like the plague the next!"

"Kagome, I… I…"

"Just don't, Inuyasha!" she turned on her heel and walked angrily away.

Unfortunately, she was so busy being angry, she didn't notice the ground she was walking on. And she didn't notice when a root was sticking out at a dangerous angle.

_SPLASH!!!_

Kagome came up, spluttering and treading water.

"Oh Kami, this water is FREEZING!" She yelled.

Inuyasha felt laughter beginning. He couldn't help it; he just had to laugh. She was immersed in the murky water, an angry and bewildered look on her wet face, her sopping hair plastered to her head.

"OH, YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY, DO YOU?!" She screeched. "SIT BOY!!!"

Of course he landed in the water.

"Hey!" he yelped.

"Na na na na na!" she grinned vengefully, swimming just beyond his reach.

He splashed her.

She shrieked.

"Oi!" She splashed him back.

"Gotcha!" Splash.

"You're making me wet!" Splash.

"You're already wet!" Splash.

"So are you!" Splash.

Splash, splash, splash, splash…

They emerged, dripping, a few minutes later, much to the amusement of the Cullens.

"We fell in," said Kagome sheepishly.

"We heard," Edward chuckled.

As they walked off, Inuyasha and Kagome were holding hands.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I know it's kinda fluffy, but what did you think? Thanks for reading! xx


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note

I have an idea that I would like to get your views on. My idea is to make Kagome pregnant with Inuyasha's pups. I thought this would be a good kinda view thing, especially since I have written Kagome as having a phobia of doctors. Anyway, what are your thoughts on this? Please don't be really harsh or anything, just say whether you think it's a good idea or not?

Thanks guys.

Libra Sorceress xx


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks to kazukarin! Your reviews have really given me confidence in my first fanfic! Thank you! xx

Also to Alisha-Kagome 2009, that was so nice of you! Thanks!

P.s, I don't own any of the songs

Chapter 11 – Karaoke

Someone – Alice, probably – had decorated the living room, turning it into… well, a nightclub.

"What is this?" Kagome asked curiously, coming down with Inuyasha the next morning to find Alice waiting impatiently at the bottom of the stairs. They had been staying at the Cullen's for the last few days, as Charlie and her mom had gone to visit some old school friends.

Alice laughed, her eyes sparkling mischievously. "You'll see. But first… we're going shopping!"

"Oh no," Bella groaned from the top of the stairs.

"Oh yes, Bella," Alice grinned. "We're all going to go and find some new party clothes!"

_**2 hours later…**_

"Kagome, come out of the changing room!" Alice called through the door. "We won't laugh, I promise!"

"Yes you will!" came Kagome's muffled reply.

"Come on, Kagome!" Bella called. "It'll be fine! Honest!"

"Kagome," Alice called, her voice serious. "If you don't come out of that room in three seconds, I am breaking down the door. Three… two…"

"Oh, alright!" Kagome huffed, opening the door.

She was stunning. A long black skirt brushed down to her ankles, which were encased in strappy blackberry-coloured heeled sandals. She wore a purple halter top, which stopped just above her belly button, exposing her flat stomach, with intricate silver embroidery around the bust. A silver ribbon was pulled through her hair, giving the appearance of an Alice band. Silver teardrop earrings with a tiny amethyst hung from her ear lobes.

"Kagome," Bella breathed, "You look stunning."

Kagome smiled self-consciously. "Thanks."

"Right, that's your outfit sorted," Alice declared. "Bella, onto you…"

Twenty minutes later, Bella emerged from the changing room, garbed in tight blue jeans and a blue vest. A white shirt under the vest opened at the throat, where she had hung a a heavy pendant on a blue ribbon. Her hair was braided into two plaits.

"Ok, that's Bella…" Alice muttered, before Bella had a chance to say anything.

"Wha-" she began.

"Oh hush," said Alice absently, thinking to herself.

"That's all the girls… the only person is… Inuyasha!"

"You're going to try and buy Inuyasha clothing?" asked Kagome disbelievingly. Then she shrugged.

"Hats off to you if you can get him to wear it."

"Oh, he will wear it," Alice said, looking up at Kagome with a happy little grin. Strangely enough, that smile scared Kagome more than a room full of youkai...

_**Five hours later…**_

"Oh Kami." Kagome muttered, preparing to make her entrance. Alice had spent the last two hours working on her and Bella. She, herself, looked stunning; dressed in a short, pale yellow dress that showed off her pale skin and dark hair in a stunning contrast. Rosalie, of course, looked beautiful, in black denim hot pants and a red tube top. Esme looked gentle and sweet in her long pink dress. Bella looked… well… completely unexpected. As gorgeous as the vampires. Her radiance only made Kagome more self-conscious in her too-revealing outfit.

_Oh well, _she thought. _Here goes…_

She stepped round the corner, and almost did a double-take at Inuyasha's choice of clothing. Well, Alice's choice of clothing for Inuyasha. He was dressed in slack blue jeans, with a red shirt unbuttoned in a 'v' at his throat, making his beads of subjugation look… well, like a fashion item.

He dropped the glass of drink he had been holding. If they hadn't been in a house of vampires, it would have spilled on the floor. As it was, it was whisked away by a helpful Jasper.

He stared at her.

"Kagome, you look… beautiful." He breathed.

She glided forward, and too his hand, kissing him lightly on the cheek.

"Thanks, Inuyasha."

_**Half an hour later… **_

"Karaoke time!" sang Alice enthusiastically.

There was a collective groan from the other occupants of the room.

Alice broke the ice by singing 'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun' by Cyndi Lauper, in her sweet, mischevious voice.

Rosalie followed with "The Female of the Species" _(seriously, who sang that song?!)_

Emmett, amidst fits of boisterous laughter, sang "I'm Too Sexy For My Shirt" _(again, by who?!)_

Jasper granted them a performance of, surprisingly, "Supermassive Black Hole" by Muse.

Esme sweetly sang "Poison Prince" by Amy McDonald.

Carlisle came after with "Ain't No Sunshine" by The Lighthouse Family.

Edward crooned "Flightless Bird, American Mouth" to a blushing Bella.

Bella absolutely refused to sing.

The came her and Inuyasha's turn.

Inuyasha shrugged "I live 500 years in the past; you can't expect me to know any of your songs. Kagome's a good singer though. Ask her."

She felt her face heat.

"N-no," she stammered. "I don't know any songs in English – I come from Japan, remember?"

"Yes you do!" Edward called. "That's how you taught yourself to speak so fluently!"

Damn. She had forgotten about his 'ability'.

"Come on, Kagome," Alice grinned. "You're going to sing anyway; I can see it. just give in, and we can save the fight."

Kagome sighed. Kami. "Fine. But if any of you laugh I will stab you with the microphone, vampires or no."

She stepped onto the small stage, advancing towards the microphone.

She closed her eyes as the music started.

_I can't see your star  
I can't see your star  
Though I patiently waited, bedside  
For the death of today  
I can't see your star  
The mechanical lights of Lisbon  
Frightened it away_

She raised her head, immersing herself in the song, not even listening to her own voice. Just letting the music work through her.

And I'm alone now  
Me and all I stood for  
We're wandering now  
All in parts in pieces, swim lonely  
Find your own way out

I can't see your star  
I can't see your star  
How can the darkness feel so wrong?

She leaned forwards slightly, closing her eyes, feeling the pain that was hidden in these lyrics. The pain she had felt feeling Inuyasha didn't love her.

And I'm alone now  
Me and all I stood for  
We're wandering now  
All in parts in pieces, swim lonely  
Find your own way out

So far away  
It's growing colder without your love  
Why can't you feel me calling your name?  
Can't break the silence  
It's breaking me

all my fears turn to rage

Oh Kami. She couldn't believe she was actually doing this. But, oddly, she couldn't feel self-conscious anymore. She just felt… fulfilled. Complete.

And I'm alone now  
Me and all I stood for  
We're wandering now  
All in parts and pieces, swim lonely  
Find your own way out now

And nothing worth fighting for  
We're wandering now  
All in parts and pieces, swim lonely  
Find your own way out.

As the song finished, she stepped shyly down from the stage. Everyone was staring at her.

Inuyasha walked slowly forward, pulled her into his arms, and kissed her.

"I love you. My Kagome."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please tell me what you thought about the choice of songs! xx


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks to all for reading my story and being so supportive! Also, the song that Kagome sang in the last chapter is called 'Your Star' by Evanescence, and is my favourite song for this week! =D

Chapter 12 – Doctors and Patients

Kagome awoke lying in Inuyasha's arms. Their clothes from the party last night were strewn across the floor where they had fallen. She sighed, perfectly content.

Then…

She rammed Inuyasha in the chest as she flew out of the bed and pegged it down the hall, where a helpful Alice stood with the bathroom door already open.

Ugh. Her mouth tasted disgusting. She stood, rinsing it with water straight from the tap. But it was not to be. Two milliseconds later, she was bent over the loo again, vomiting the remains of last night's dinner. Thankfully, someone was holding her hair back.

"Go away Inuyasha," she mumbled. "You don't have to see this."

"Oh, it's not Inuyasha," chirped a little voice. "It's Alice." She pulled Kagome's hair back behind her ears and stepped away.

"Oh Kami," she groaned, resting her head against the cool floor.

"Kagome?!" Inuyasha yelled through the door. "Kagome, are you alright?!"

"I'm fine Inuyasha," Kagome called weakly. "Just a bit ill, is all."

"Are you sure?" he asked seriously.

"Yes, I'm fine!" Kagome called impatiently. She stood, and staggered, feeling dizzy. Alice caught her, and steadied her.

"Kagome, I'm coming in."

"No need. I'm coming out. Thanks Alice." She muttered as she walked past.

She walked into a waiting hanyou.

"What's wrong?" he murmured into her hair, pulling her closer to him. "Are you sick?"

"No," she said, bringing her face up to his. "It's nothing." And she kissed him.

A shower and a fresh set of clean clothes later, Kagome was feeling much better. Unfortunately, 90% of the residents were vampires, so they had heard her little morning adventure. Even Bella was clued in by now.

Kagome felt absolutely fine. That is, until she walked into the kitchen. Esme was frying eggs in a hot, greasy oil.

She ran out of the kitchen with her hand clamped over her mouth.

When she re-emerged, feeling better again, the entire family was waiting for her outside the bathroom door.

"You alright?" Emmett grinned. "You can run fast when you need to!"

She smiled weakly at him, leaning against the door frame and wiping a hand over her clammy forehead. Inuyasha moved forward to support her, but she waved him away.

"How are you feeling?" Bella asked sympathetically.

"I'm ok," Kagome smiled. "I think I'll skip breakfast though – no offence, Esme." She added hastily.

"It's alright," the caramel vampire smiled, her dimples coming into full light. "It saves me making an extra portion for Inuyasha."

"Feh," Inuyasha grunted, rolling his eyes.

"Kagome," said Carlisle, stepping forwards, "I think it is probably best if I give you a check over. I mean, you're obviously ill."

Kagome felt as though a lead weight had been clamped around her heart.

"No. No, thank you." She forced herself to remain calm.

"Are you sure?" Carlisle asked, concerned. "If it's serious…"

"_No."_ Kagome repeated, louder this time. Her efforts had been in vain. She felt her heartbeat increase, the breaths ripping themselves from her chest as her subconscious responded in panic. The room started to spin. She felt again the pain she had watching…

She heard Jasper say, "She's panicking! Ah! God, it hurts!" but his voice was distorted, far away. She heard Alice reply, "Jazz? Jazz, speak to me! Are you ok?! What's wrong?" but her voice didn't register. She pressed her hands to her face, willing herself, pleading with herself.

Cool hands guided her to a chair.

"Sit down," Esme's voice instructed her. "Put your head between your knees."

Still gasping for breath, Kagome complied. She relaxed as she heard the rushing in her head quieten. She sat and leaned back against the chair.

"I-I'm sorry," she stammered. "I just… I can't…"

Then she cried.

Cool, strong arms lifted her and took her upstairs. She sat on her bed for she didn't know how long, sobbing. People came and went, but one person was always there, stroking her hair, murmuring words of comfort.

When eventually she emerged from her cocoon of misery, she looked around. It was dark outside. Bella sat on the edge of her bed, her arm around Kagome's shoulder.

"What… what time is it?" Kagome asked, her voice hoarse.

Bella smiled. "About eight."

"How… how long?"

Bella looked away. "Ten hours."

"Oh God," Kagome whispered. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry about it. You're part of the family now."

Kagome looked up, eyes shining. "Really?"

Bella laughed, a genuine, happy laugh. "Of course! You know," she continued, her voice soft, "With this… this secret that my family has, it's hard for them to make connections. Letting me in on that was hard enough. Now with you and Inuyasha… well, it's good to have new friends."

"Your family?" Kagome whispered. "You're human. I'm sorry, I don't… I don't understand. I can't… I can't think."  
Bella looked at her seriously. "Kagome, my heartbeats are numbered."

"For Edward?"

"For all of them. I love them all."

She looked away, a lump in her throat.

"Wouldn't you do that for Inuyasha?"

Taking a deep breath, Kagome nodded. Of course she would. She, like Bella, was in love with someone… _else._ And she, like Bella, would do anything to never have to be apart from them.

_**Half an hour later…**_

"Hi, everyone," Kagome whispered minutely, eyes on the floor. She cleared her throat. "I'm… I'm so sorry. About… about before. I… I panicked."

Someone placed a friendly hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it," boomed Emmett's loud voice. "Since Bella became such a regular visitor, we haven't had any real excitement for a long time. You and Inuyasha are a whole something else."

"Oi!" Inuyasha yelped.

She smiled gratefully at him. Then she swallowed. "Carlisle, I-"

"It's quite alright," he waved a hand. "We heard. I'm not surprised you reacted in the way you did."

"You… you heard?" Kagome asked, puzzled.

Jasper cleared his throat. "You were slightly… is delirious the right word?" he asked, looking around. "Anyway, between sobs, we heard the whole story."

Kagome went red.

"At six years old," said Esme, reaching forward to envelope Kagome in a light hug. "No wonder. And you haven't been to a doctor since?"

Kagome smiled ruefully. "Once. When I was about ten I fell off a swing set. Ended up with a concussion. The only reason they figured that out was because I was unconscious. When I woke up… well."

She ducked her head, embarrassed.

Inuyasha was the one to break the silence.

"So, anyone up for some food?"

"Sit boy."

_Crash._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok, so as you can probably tell, I have decided whether or not to go with the idea I mentioned in my author's note. I hope you carry on reading and enjoying this despite that! It won't be complete fluff, honest!

xx


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13 – Surprises

"Ugh," Kagome moaned, lifting her head. The second day in a row. That made it more than a bug.

Inuyasha knocked on the door. "Kagome, are you sick?"

"No," she drawled sarcastically. "I'm doing this for fun." She threw down her head again.

"Kagome, do you want me to come in?"

She sighed. "Inuyasha, if you loved me, you would bring me a glass of water, two Tylenol, a towel and some clothes, because I'm going to have a bath."

"Kagome!" he whined from outside the door.

"Yes?" she asked shortly. She was in no mood for this. "Was there something?"

Se heard his grumbling fade as he walked down the hall.

She walked downstairs, barely paying any attention to where she was going – something she regretted when she stubbed her toe on the banister.

"Ow! Baka!" she said to herself, and heard someone chuckle behind her. "Oh," she turned, demanding. "Think this is funny, do you?!"

"N-no." Emmett hastily reassured her.

She continued to stomp down the stairs, her mood even worse than before.

"Oh no," she groaned, catching a whiff of breakfast…

_**Twenty minutes later…**_

_I can't believe I'm going to do this, _Kagome thought to herself as she knocked on the door to Carlisle's study.

"Yes, please come in." he called pleasantly.

She took a deep breath, summoning all her courage, and walked in.

"Ah, Kagome," he said, smiling nicely at her. "What can I do for you?"

She took a deep breath. _It's Carlisle, just Carlisle. No different from any of those times that Kaede patched you up…_

"Can you… can you check me over please? I think… I think I'm sick."

_**Ten minutes later…**_

"Ok, so you're sick in the mornings… the smell of food makes you nauseous… periods of random dizziness… would you say that this is affecting your temper?"

Kagome swallowed. "Well, I wouldn't, but Inuyasha and Emmett would."

"O…k…" Carlisle said to himself, deep in thought. He lifted his face thoughtfully.

"Kagome, I'm sorry to ask you such a personal question, but have you and Inuyasha been… involved… in any way?"

She stared at him. "Huh?"

"Have you engaged in sexual intercourse?"

She went crimson.

"Well… yes."

"I see… and how long ago was this?"

"Err… about five or six weeks, maybe?"

Oh Kami. It wasn't. it couldn't be…

"When was the day of your last menstrual cycle?"

"It was… it was two weeks ago. But… it was late."

"How late?" Carlisle asked seriously.

Kagome felt dizzy. "Two weeks."

"And was it… forgive me, but was it particularly heavy?"

"No…" she said in awe. "No…"

Carlisle looked up at her, disbelief written on his face. "I… I think… we should take a test, just to be sure."

"I have one ready!" called a cheerful voice from the doorway.

Doctor and patient turned.

Of course it was Alice.

"The first morning that Kagome was sick, I saw this coming." She babbled excitedly. "I went out to the shops the first chance I got! Oh, I can't wait!" she was literally bouncing with glee.

"The whole house knows about this, don't they?" Carlisle said in a resigned tone.

Alice nodded eagerly. "Except for Inuyasha, and I told Jazz and Emmett to take him out so it didn't spoil the surprise when he heard you two talking about it!"

Kagome was absolutely stunned.

Alice threw a paper bag at her. "So go on, Kagome! Go take the test!"

_**Three minutes later…**_

"I can't look!" Kagome moaned.

"It's alright," Esme soothed her. "There's still another minute to go."

Alice literally could not keep still, and all her bouncing around was making Kagome nauseous. Bella was pacing to and fro in front of the Chest of Drawers of Fate, while Rosalie stared pensively out of the window, a look of ancient sadness etched on her beautiful face. Carlisle and Edward, wisely, had gone to find the other boys in the forest.

"It's time!" Alice squeaked. "Go on, Kagome, take a look!"

"I can't! You do it for me!"

Alice didn't even have to look to know the results. She was psychic.

"It's positive!" she squealed. "It's positive, it's positive, it's positive!"

Esme smiled in delight. "Congratulations, Kagome! You're pregnant!"

"Yeah!" Bella enthused. "You're going to be a mom!"

_A mom? _Kagome thought dazedly, as she was pulled into a smothering hug. _I'm going to be a mommy? I'm… I'm going to have… a baby. Me and Inuyasha, we're… we're gonna be parents!_

And a huge smile broke out on her face.

_I'm gonna be a mommy!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hope you're all happy with the way it turned out! I'm sorry if I got some of the timings wrong - I kept making mistakes, then changing it, then changing it back... well, you get the idea C=.

Thanks for reading, and please let me know what you think!

xx


	15. Chapter 15

Ok, so because the majority of language in this chapter is Japanese, I'm gonna switch things so Italics are English. That ok? Thanks! xx

Chapter 14 – Telling

"Mama, I need to talk to you."

Kagome and her mother were alone in the Swan residence. Charlie was watching a baseball game with Billy Black, while Bella, Edward and Inuyasha were with the Cullens. Inuyasha had been hesitant about leaving her, but as soon as she had mentioned the words 'girl stuff' he had bolted.

Her mother smiled at her. "Of course, Kagome," she said pleasantly, lifting the kettle. "Would you like some tea?"

Kagome shook her head, biting the inside of her cheek nervously.

"Maybe you should sit," she suggested helplessly. Her mother raised an eyebrow, but nonetheless sat at the table with the mismatching chairs.

Kagome swallowed, mentally steeling herself for what she had to do.

"Mama, do you trust me?"

Her mother smiled gently. "Of course I do."

Kagome nodded. "I have to tell you something."

"Go ahead."

"Well… Inuyasha and I… that is to say, I… well… Mama, I'm…"

Her mother just looked at her patiently.

Kagome took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant."

Her mother's face danced in several emotions. Shock, outrage, happiness, bewilderment all fought for a place. Finally, her face settled into something resembling… contentment?

"My little girl," she murmured, reaching across the table and taking Kagome's face in her hands, "You've grown up so fast." Her mother sighed. "In your short life you have seen and done so many things that people twice your age would shrink at. So much responsibility has been placed on your young shoulders. When you were younger, I used to worry so much about you. How fast you were turning into an adult. I used to stay up night after night when you were down that well, praying that you were safe. It took a while before I realised that you weren't my little Kagome anymore."

Kagome blinked back tears, and her mother wiped her eyes tenderly.

"My baby girl," she murmured. "Where did the years go?"

"So… so… what do you think?"

Her mother's face lit in a genuine smile.

"I'm gonna be a grandmother! I couldn't be more excited!"

Kagome grinned up at her mother. She was so happy!

"Mama… there's something else I need to talk to you about."

"Yes? What is it, Kagome?"

"I want to… I want to stay here for the birth. In Forks."

Her mother frowned, in general perplexity. "But… why? Wouldn't you rather be at home? Near your friends in the Feudal Era?"

"Well… you know I have that little… problem with doctors?

Her face softened. "Oh, Kagome…"

"We – me and Inuyasha – we stayed at the Cullens while you and Charlie were away. In that time, I got to know Carlisle – Edward's dad. He's a doctor. I'm… I'm more comfortable with him. He was the one I went to… when I got morning sickness, the one who figured out I was pregnant. I… I thought I was sick. It took me ages, but…"

Her mother frowned. She reached across the table, placing her hand on top of Kagome's. "I see what you're saying, but…"

"Please Mama," Kagome pleaded, real tears in her eyes. "Please. It would make me happy. I couldn't… not with… not the people that killed dad."

Her mother sighed in defeat. "I understand, Kagome. Of course I do. I would never want you to go through that. It is your first baby, and you are still very young. So… yes, we can stay in Forks."

"Thank you Mama!" Kagome cried jubilantly, running round the table and folding her mother into a bear hug. "Thank you so much!"

Her mother laughed, joining in her daughter's enthusiasm. _My baby…_

As they separated, her mother grinned at Kagome.

"So, what did Inuyasha say when you told him?"

Uh-oh.

"Well… um… I haven't."

_**Four hours later…**_

"What's so important, Kagome, that you need to drag me all the way out here?" Inuyasha growled, as she pulled him deeper and deeper into the woods.

"You'll see…"

She stopped in a clearing. Motioning Inuyasha to sit, she perched on the edge of a log, biting her fingernail nervously. Inuyasha automatically pulled her hand out of her mouth.

"Don't bite your nails."

She smiled at him. _Come on Kagome, you can do this._

She took a deep breath. "Inuyasha, we need to talk."

"Sure," he shrugged. "What did you want to talk about?"

It would have helped if he had been a bit more sensitive.

"Well," she hesitated. "Do you remember a few weeks ago, when we… err…" she blushed.

"What?" he stared at her, clueless. "When we what?"

Oh Kami.

"You know… err… you and me… when we… you know."

Inuyasha shifted awkwardly on his perch. "Oh yeah. That."

"Well… the thing is… something has… happened."

"You haven't got Syphilis, have you?"

"NO! Do you even know what Syphilis is?!"

"Nope. But Miroku sometime made perverted jokes about it, so I figured…"

"YOU FIGURED WRONG!"

"OK! Gees."

Kagome took a deep breath. Now or never.

"Inuyasha, I'm pregnant."

Only it came out more like this: inuyashai'mpregnant.

Inuyasha blinked, straining. "Sorry, Kagome, you're gonna have to speak up. What did you say?"

"Inuyasha… I'm… pregnant."

Silence. A silence that went on for the longest time. Then…

"Kagome! Kagome, why didn't you tell me!"

Inuyasha caught her round the waist and swung her around and around, whooping in glee.

"We're gonna have pups!"

The sound of laughter echoed through the forest, right back to where a small group of people was standing.

"_Pay up," _said a voice. There was a sigh, and some coins exchanged hands.

A little voice hissed, _"Shut up Emmett! I'm trying to listen!"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So, what did you think? Please let me know xx

P.s, Sorry it took so long. I've, err… melted part of my laptop. The fan broke.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15 – Ultrasound

"Okay, Kagome. Here's the needle."

"Okay."

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah, I'm ready – NO I'M NOT! TAKE THAT TORTURE DEVICE AWAY FROM ME!"

Inuyasha sighed. He rubbed her shoulders soothingly. "Let the doctor do his work, Kagome. It'll all be fine, I promise you. I'm here."

She looked at him from beneath a frown.

"Don't you dare, Inuyasha! I'm blaming you for this, you know!"

In the end, they had to call Jasper in to calm Kagome down while Carlisle took all the necessary samples.

"Here we go," Carlisle murmured. There was a cold gel on Kagome's stomach, which the doctor was running a medical device around. _(sorry, I don't know all the technical terms!)_

He pressed a few keys, and the image on the screen was magnified.

"And here… is… your baby."

He stood and smiled at the couple. "I'll leave you two alone." And Carlisle walked out of the room.

Kagome's hand found Inuyasha's as they stared at the image on the screen. It was no bigger than a bean, but it was the most beautiful thing either of them had ever seen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'm sorry it was so short and mushy, but it had to be there. Please let me know what you think!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16 – Wrestling

The girls were out for a day. Kagome had gone bananas when she had realised that her bump was ALREADY showing. In consequence, her, Alice, Rosalie, Esme, and a very unwilling Bella had gone Shopping. Real, break-the-bank Shopping. They had left at ten this morning, and, at 3pm, they were still not back.

To be honest, the boys left behind did not see the attraction in it. I mean, you go out, grab a pair of jeans and a couple of t-shirts, and that was it. Twenty minutes, forty-five at the most. But somehow, they managed to make it last so much more than that.

Carlisle was in his study. It was his day off, so he had said he would take a second look at Kagome's ultrasound and cross-reference them with the test results. Inuyasha felt apprehensive about this. Something was nagging at him… what if something was wrong with Kagome, or their pup?

However, when Kagome had heard that Carlisle planned to spend his spare time on her, she had been concerned… for Carlisle.

"You don't need to; you barely take any time off. It can wait for a few days!"

"Kagome, I enjoy helping people. I'm very grateful for your concern, but really, there is nothing to worry about. If I can't help a member of the public, I'm ecstatic to be able to help a member of the family."

And that had more or less ended that.

So, without Kagome here to argue with, Inuyasha was enjoying a bit of quality time with the boys.

Namely, wrestling.

Inuyasha had learned some valuable lessons from his time in the Feudal Era. Nothing, however, could have prepared him for this.

Edward could read his mind, so it was no good fighting him – he anticipated every move before you made it.

Jasper could tell emotions, so he could throw your own weaknesses back at you.

Emmett was… big.

"Come on then," Emmett said, his eyes twinkling. "I won't hurt you. I promise. Or… are you scared?"

Inuyasha growled. "Scared of you? Yeah right."

"What are you waiting for? Ditch the sword."

Inuyasha's hand closed protectively down over his Tetsuaiga. Ditch his sword?

"Come on! Or it won't be a fair fight!"

"Fine."

They circled each other slowly, each waiting for the other to make the first move.

Then Emmett barrelled into him with the force of a herd of youkai.

By Kami! He was strong!

As Inuyasha was thrown to the ground, he used his feet to shove Emmett full force in the chest, and sent him toppling over his head.

They both sprang to their feet, and rushed at each other, meeting in the centre with a sound like a crack of thunder.

Inuyasha threw Emmett to the side, and Emmett rolled, coming up on his feet and planting a foot squarely in the back of Inuyasha's knees.

Inuyasha fell to the ground, only to somersault back to his feet. He ran against the tree, up it, and flipped off.

Emmett was one step behind him, ready to grab Inuyasha round the waist as he landed, and throw him…

Half an hour later, the garden was well and truly destroyed, and the fight still had not been resolved. They agreed to end in a stalemate. For now.

Emmett and Jasper's eyes were. They had slowly changed colour over the past few days, only Inuyasha had been too wrapped up in his pregnant mate until now.

"Why is that?" he asked curiously.

Emmett and Jasper looked at each other somewhat cautiously.

Then Jasper turned to him.

"Inuyasha… Kagome did explain what vampires _are, _didn't she? And what we _eat_?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Duh."

They both visibly relaxed. Clearly, they had both been worrying about how to 'break the news' to him.

"Well, you see," Jasper explained. "The… _thirstier _we get, the darker our eyes become. It's kind of a… warning, to humans. The darker our eyes are, they more they should avoid us. Of course, that doesn't really work well as an indicator."

"So… doesn't that mean you should go hunting?"

Jasper nodded, clearly pleased that Inuyasha had caught on so fast.

"Do you ever feed on a person more than once?"

Emmett laughed a great, booming laugh, but Jasper's eyes tightened.

"We don't drink people, we drink animals. Surely Kagome has mentioned this to you?"

She had said something… what was it? _Animals… not humans…_

"Oh yeah," he muttered, shamefaced. "Sorry 'bout that."

Emmett clapped a hand on his shoulder that would have driven a lesser man to the ground.

"Don't worry about it. It's just a bit harder for Jasper, given his past."

Inuyasha wisely chose not to pry.

He was saved from awkwardness by Carlisle.

"Inuyasha? Can you come up here a minute?"

When he arrived, he didn't bother knocking, he just burst through the study door.

"What'd up doc? Something wrong?"

"Err… well, no." Carlisle looked… excited. There was no other word for it. "It concerns Kagome's tests. You see… when I realised she had started to show this early in her first pregnancy, I realised there was something abnormal. So, I reviewed her tests, and it seems that there is no more amniotic fluid than normal."

Blink blink.

"Huh?"

"Which means, there is another reason for Kagome to be showing twice as large as she should be at this stage."

_Twice _as large…?

Could that mean…

"Yes, Inuyasha," Carlisle beamed, looking as comprehension slowly dawned on Inuyasha's face. "There's two of them! You're having twins!"

Inuyasha sat down hard in a chair. Twins. Two babies. Two _hanyou _babies, half demon, half miko.

Bloody hell.

But a smile slowly began to worm itself across his face.

Twins!

He was pulled from his reverie by Jasper calling up the stairs.

"Carlisle, me and Emmett are going hunting. We'll be back later!"

"Be careful!" Carlisle called to his two sons, then turned back to the now grinning Inuyasha. "So… what do you think?"

_**With Emmett and Jasper…**_

"Reckon we made it away in time?" Emmett asked his brother.

Jasper cocked his head, allowing a grim smile to slide across his features.

"I'd say so."

_**Back at the Cullen's…**_

"_WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO THE GARDEN???!!!"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Again, I'm sorry for the delay. Please let me know what you think! I hope you enjoy! And thank you to everyone who has reviewed, will review, and has bothered to read my story – I really appreciate it, thank you! xx


	18. Chapter 18

Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I was out in the SNOW =D.

Chapter 17 – Cravings

It was 3am. Inuyasha awoke to find that Kagome was… missing.

Mass panic.

After flying around all of the room, upending the desk and ripping everything out of the chest of drawers… he realised it would probably be smarter to listen for her.

He found her in the kitchen.

Pelting it downstairs, he flew past Emmett and Jasper and into Alice.

"Watch where you're going!" She snapped. He barely registered the fact that she was carrying several bags.

"What the hell is Kagome doing up at this time? She should be resting!" he growled.

Alice rolled her eyes.

Why don't you ask _her?"_

"I'm working on it," he hissed at Alice.

"Inuyasha! Sit boy!"

_Crash._

"What was that for?!" he yelped.

Kagome glared at him frostily. "You were being rude! Apologise this second!"

"Feh," he grumbled.

"Inuyasha, si-"

"Sorry!" he yelled. "Happy now?!"

She smiled charmingly. "Of course. You can stand up, you know."

He went red and jumped to his feet. "What the hell were you thinking, wench?!"

"I was _thinking _that I was craving ice cream at 2.45 in the morning, so I went to look for some. What's it to you?"

"Do you have any idea how worried I was?!"

She blushed, and flashed him a tiny sidelong smile. "You were worried about me?"

"Err…" somehow he felt that he was getting himself into something. "Keh."

_**The next morning…**_

Oh Kami. She was wearing maternity clothes. At only two months along, she was having trouble fitting into her trousers. She rested her hand on the bump. _I hope you're healthy. _

Inuyasha came up behind her and encircled her with his arms.

"You look beautiful," he breathed into her ear.

She smiled at him. "Feh," she teased.

"Kagome!" Esme called up the stairs. "Are you ready to go?"

He loosened his hold around her. "You're going somewhere?"

"Food shopping." She sighed. "I ate all the ice cream last night. Plus, I need some sushi."

"I could go instead, if you want to rest."

She looked at him as if he was mad. "Inuyasha, I love you, but I don't like Ramen-flavoured ice cream."

"As if I would!"

She merely rolled her eyes. Then she bit her lip.

"Do I look okay?" she asked.

He studied her. Her eyes were sparkling. The pale green dress she was wearing caught her under the bust and left her arms bare. It flowed down to her ankles, where she was simply wearing a pair of sandals.

"You look beautiful," he told her simply.

She kissed his cheek.

"I love you."

_**In the supermarket…**_

"Is there anything special you'd like for tea, dear?" Esme asked pleasantly.

Kagome looked up from where she had been scouring the shelves. "Is pizza ok?"

"Of course."

She liked pizza. She had only had it twice in Japan.

"Esme?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Can I get some ice cream?"

Esme's face broke into a smile. "Craving it?"

"Desperately."

"Any particular flavour?"

"Err…" there was so much choice!

Esme smiled, understandingly. "Go for it. When I was pregnant, I craved sausages to a distraction!"

Kagome lifted her head, surprised.

"I'm sorry, but… I didn't know that… that _you _could get pregnant."

Esme sighed. "I know. I… I can't, but once upon a time, I could. Before this… this change. I had a baby boy, but he died."

"I…I'm sorry."

"Don't be. That's how I met Carlisle." Seeing Kagome's confused expression, Esme clarified. "I threw myself off a cliff. My heart was still beating when they wheeled me to the hospital morgue. That's how Carlisle found me."

Kagome stared, dumbfounded. "I… I'm so sorry."

Esme patted her gently on her head, then moved her cold hand down to Kagome's stomach. "You see, we've never really had the joy of new life in our family," she said quietly. "We're all so happy to be sharing in it – even the boys. So you must forgive us if we go overboard. We're all just excited."

Kagome folded her hands over Esme's, squeezing gently. "I understand. And it makes me happy that you're all so supportive with this. I mean, I am only seventeen. I need to know there are people I can trust. Thank you so much. For everything."

Esme smiled and pulled her hand out, readjusting the shopping trolley. "Now, what flavour of ice cream?"

_**Back at the Cullen's…**_

"Kagome, haven't you eaten enough yet?!" Inuyasha grumbled.

"Hey! I'm eating for three now!"

"Feh."

"Are you saying I'm fat?!"

"No, I'm saying you're going to GET fat!"

"Oh really?! Well I have a newsflash for you buddy! I'm pregnant! I'm going to get fat ANYWAY!"

"You're just adding fuel to the fire! The more you eat, the more you'll wanna eat!"

"Inuyasha," she said, raising a spoon threateningly, "This is all down to you, so don't you complain!"

"What?! How is it my fault?!"

"Do you really want me to go into details?!"

"Please do," came a voice from the door. Emmett.

"Don't you dare get me started on you!" Kagome screeched, her voice rising another octave.

Emmett raised an eyebrow to Inuyasha. "Mood swings?"

"Don't talk about me as if I'm not here!" Kagome thundered at him.

He grinned. "I'll leave you to it."

Kagome turned back to Inuyasha.

"And another thing! Have you been wrestling with the boys recently?!"

"Err…"

"Because for SOME REASON when Edward was out, he told Bella that about forty trees had been felled! Now how do you suppose that happened?!"

"Kag-"

"DON'T INTERRUPT! We are all supposed to be acting INCONSPICUOUS! They are VAMPIRES, you are a HANYOU, and I am giving birth to twin PUPPIES! The last thing ANY of us need is attention! What do you think that hikers will think when they find a large portion of the forest MISSING?!"

"We put the trees back up again! You can't tell unless you're a vampire or a hanyou!"

"That is beside the point!"

"That is precisely the point!"

"IS NOT!"

"IS TOO!"

"IS NOT!"

"IS TOO!"

"SIT BOY!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please give me your opinions on this. I've hit a bit of a writer's block, so sorry if it's less fluent than usual. If you have any ideas for the next few chapters, then please let me know! Thanks xx


	19. Chapter 19

As much as I love the snow, it is very cold and wet! Brrr!

Chapter 18 – Visitors

Alice stumbled, her eyes going blank. She began to shudder as her arms sought for comfort. Jasper took her and enfolded her into his body. "Alright, Alice, it's alright, love," he soothed, "What do you see?"

"I… I see…" she trembled. From upstairs, Edward let out a howl of pain. "The… the Volturi… they're coming… they changed course… they could smell… Inuyasha… they're… they're here!" she gave a wordless cry and wrenched herself from the vision.

"What is it?" Inuyasha demanded, "What's going on?!"

"You need to go!" Jasper barked, "Now! Take Kagome and go!"

"He can't!" Carlisle said. "She's too far along!"

Kagome was eight months pregnant.

"What are we gonna do?!" Inuyasha demanded. He was panicking. His mate and pups were in danger. He shook his head, feeling the youkai within him.

"I don't know!" Said Jasper angrily.

Too late.

There was a rapping at the door.

"There's… there's nothing we can do…" said Carlisle. "But… just hope."

He smoothed down his suit and walked purposefully forwards.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha howled.

Rosalie came flying down the stairs with a very pregnant Kagome in her arms. Her face was as white as a sheet.

"What's going on?" she whispered.

Inuyasha shook his head and took her hand. "Hold on to me," he whispered. "I'm… I'm afraid _he _might take over."

Kagome stared, shocked, into her Mate's terrified eyes, and wordlessly clasped his hand tightly in the two of hers.

"Yes," came Carlisle's voice. "Yes, but you need to understand…"

"Carlisle," came a voice, "We cannot ignore this-"

"Please," Carlisle pleaded. "Please. Just… just come in."

Kagome could hear her heart pounding. She rested one hand on her bloated stomach. _We'll be fine,_ she whispered to her unborn pups.

There were so many of them. There were three in the lead. They looked so… so _delicate._ Like paper. Shortly behind them, came twins. A girl and a boy. Holding hands. Their faces were… angelic, beautiful. And cruel.

Behind them…

Kagome swallowed, and she heard Inuyasha growl under his breath.

The Volturi Guard.

"Aro, my old friend," Carlisle said earnestly. "This is Kagome and Inuyasha. They are not…"

"Thank you Carlisle. I can see this for myself." He extended his hand. "Come, child." Kagome looked at Carlisle, bewildered. Carlisle nodded at her and whispered, "He means you, Kagome. Don't worry, it's perfectly safe."

Inuyasha growled in anger. "No it's not. I can smell his malice from here."

"Inuyasha, be quiet!" Kagome hissed.

"No."

She looked at him. "Please, Inuyasha," she whispered. "Please."

He stared at her for a long moment. Then, reluctantly, he let go of her hand. Folding both hands around her stomach, she waddled awkwardly forwards. "What do I have to do?" she whispered.

He smiled… charmingly? "Just give me your hand," he said gently.

She swallowed, and cast a look back to Inuyasha. He stood still, breathing slowly, one hand on the Tetsuaiga and another on the prayer beads around his neck. She knew he was trying to hold the demon back. He followed her with his eyes, and gave the tiniest of nods. _I trust you._

She held out her hand.

When it came, the touch was like Edward's, except hotter, more intense. Aro wasn't as gentle with her as he had been. He delved deeper into her head, bringing up memories. Sango Miroku Shippo Kikyo Naraku Sesshomaru Souta Kaede Mom Jii-chan… Inuyasha. He carried on, running through her head, until he came to… _the _night.

_That's private!_ She wrenched her mind away from his with a force that physically made him stumble. Their hands were still connected.

"Well well," said Aro slowly. "An Inu youkai. I haven't seen one of those since…"

"Sesshomaru?" asked Kagome calmly.

Brief surprise flitted over his face. "How did you know?"

"You recognised him. I could… I _felt _it."

A low snarl came from behind him. Another of the leaders stepped forward.

"Aro, how can we trust this? We come upon Carlisle and his family, _yet again,_ and find that they are harbouring-"

"They have done nothing illegal, Caius," said Aro calmly.

Kagome had stopped listening to this exchange a while ago, her eyes on Inuyasha. A pit of dread settled in her stomach. His eyes were turning red, flickering, and there were markings on his face. She began to walk over to where he was stood.

_Inuyasha, stay with me, _she commanded him silently, taking his hand off his prayer beads. He opened his eyes and looked at her, a silent pleading in his eyes.

"She smells good," commented a voice from within the guard.

That was it. Inuyasha froze. Emmett hissed under his breath, "Felix."

Inuyasha began to tremble. He threw back his head and _howled._ His eyes became a solid red, and he pulled out the Tetsuaiga.

"No, Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, but he couldn't hear her. Only one thought was flickering through his mind.

_Kill the threat to mate and pups._

"Inuyasha, NO!" Kagome screamed to him.

He shook his head.

Kagome's head was pounding. Her hands were trembling. She put her hands to either side of her head. "NO!" she opened her eyes, and within them glowed a solid pink aura of power.

"Leave!"

The Volturi were gone, with no memory of the incident. How had she done this?

"Stop!"

Inuyasha calmed, let go of the Tetsuaiga and crumpled uselessly to the floor. Please, please let the pain stop!

There was a sound of shattering as all the glass in the house smashed. It had to stop!

"Ah!" she moaned.

Someone else was screaming. Someone else could feel her pain, just like they could before.

_Let go, _a voice within her whispered, _Just let go, Kagome._

Kikyo?

Then it all stopped. Everything. All her senses. There was no sound. There was no sight. Just… emptiness.

What's happening? She cried. Help me!

_Kagome, _said a gentle voice. _I know why you're afraid. You don't want to leave your children. You don't want to lose them. The way your father lost you._

But… but what if I do? She asked the voice.

_You need to trust yourself, Kagome. You need to trust that you will be able to do the right thing._

But what if I can't?

_Kagome, look at me. You know who I am. _

You're Kikyo.

_Yes. And I'm here to help you._

But… but why? I thought you hated me.

_I did. But… you have given the man I love so much happiness… I can no longer bear resentment. He and I can never be together,_ and there was a deep sadness, a timeless sorrow behind these words, _but I can see that he is happy. With you. And your children._

What do I need to do?

_Take my hand._

Kagome reached out blindly into the darkness, and felt cold fingertips grasping hers…

"Kagome? Carlisle, I think she's waking up!"

"Huh?"

She was in the bed. Rosalie was hovering over her anxiously. She struggled to sit up, but Rosalie pushed her back down.

"What happened? Where's Inuyasha?"

"He's fine. You, however, gave us quite a scare. What did you do? Alice said the Volturi don't remember anything."

"Oh God I broke your house."

"Err… yeah. But we fixed it. See?" Rosalie gestured proudly towards the newly fitted windows. "Took us a day."

"A day?! How long was I out?!"

"Err… three days."

"What?!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thank you to Trinity the Kitsune Kunoichi for suggesting the Volturi! I'm sorry if it's not as good as normal, I'm kinda lost with writing scenes like this. But still, I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you for reading!


	20. Chapter 20

It's short and very fluffy, but I hope you like it! Please let me know! xx

Chapter 19 – The One You've All Been Waiting For

"Just look at that!" Kagome said disgustedly, gesturing out the window.

"Look at what?" Edward asked.

"Snow!"

Bella exchanged a glance with her beloved. "Well, yes, I think snow is one of the hazards of winter."

"Yeah, well, it shouldn't be," Kagome said, glaring at the offending weather.

"Do you want to sit down?" Edward asked her.

She shook her head irritably. "Thanks, but I'm fine."

She paused.

"Actually, I think I will take that seat," she said in a strange voice.

"Kagome?" Bella asked, concerned. "Are you ok?"

"Nope. My water just broke."

_**Three hours later…**_

"AHH! I SWEAR TO GOD I'M GONNA CASTRATE YOU!!!" Kagome screamed, her face red and her hair damp with sweat,

"Kagome, just calm down. It'll all be over soon."

"THAT'S EASY FOR YOU TO SAY! YOU DON'T HAVE A PAIR OF WATERMELONS BUSTING OUT OF YOUR GUT!!!"

"It's ok, it'll all be fine. They're not really as big as watermelons, and they're not coming out at the same time." Inuyasha said calmly. Carlisle had told him the best thing to do was… to… remain… calm…

"AHH! I'M GETTING YOU FIXED THE MINUTE WE GET BACK TO FEUDAL JAPAN!!!"

"It's alright," Emmett grinned, "She'll like you again when this is all over."

"LIKE HIM??!! I'M GONNA CHOP OFF HIS PARTS WITH A KITCHEN KNIFE!!!"

"Inuyasha," Jasper beckoned him.

"DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME!!! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!! AHHH!!"

"Alice needs your photo," Jasper whispered to him.

Inuyasha frowned. "Why?"

Jasper rolled his eyes. "She's making, at this precise moment, two baby books and two photo albums of your time here."

Inuyasha cast a furtive glance over his shoulder to where Kagome was lying on the bed. All the female members of the family, except Alice, and Carlisle were gathered around her.

"Yeah, sure."

To say Alice was excited was an understatement of the grossest proportions. She was literally bouncing with such speed a normal human eye couldn't follow her.

"Smile, Inuyasha! You're going to be a daddy!"

From upstairs there was a cry of: "INUYASHA GET BACK HERE!! OR DO YOU WANT ME TO GET OFF THIS BED AND DRAG YOU???!!!"

"Wow," Edward commented. "Never knew Kagome had such a violent streak."

"You should see her when Miroku tries to grope her. It's hazardous."

"Miroku? The lecherous monk with a black hole in his hand?"

"Yep. See this one time, he-"

"INUYASHA I SWEAR TO KAMI IF YOU DON'T GET BACK UP HERE I'M MOVING BACK TO ENGLAND!!!"

"You never lived in England! Sorry, Edward, we'll finish this another time."

_**Back upstairs…**_

"Okay, Kagome, just calm, it's almost over."

"SHUT UP! OR I'LL BREAK YOUR HAND, I SWEAR I WILL!!!"

"You already have! You have no idea how much this hurts, wench!"

"YOU WANT PAIN??? I'M GIVING BIRTH!!! I'LL GIVE YOU PAIN!!!"

"They're coming…"

_**30 minutes later…**_

"There. There you go," Esme breathed, handing Kagome her children. "A beautiful baby girl and a healthy baby boy."

Kagome smiled up at Inuyasha, a newborn balanced in each arm.

"Have you got any idea what you're going to call them?" Rosalie asked.

Kagome looked down at her children.

"Kikyo," she whispered. "Kikyo and Inutaisho."

"Perfect," Inuyasha breathed.

And there was Inuyasha. He sat on the bed, his exhausted mate in his arms, and their two twins balanced close to her body.

And he was happy.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 20 – Goodbyes

"FINAL BOARDING CALL FOR ALL PASSENGERS ON FLIGHT EZY006 TO TOKYO."

"Well, I guess this is it," Said Kagome, hugging Alice. "Come visit us in Japan, ok?"

"Of course we will!" cried Alice. "I've never been to Tokyo! I can't wait to see all the shopping!"

"Bye Jasper, I'll miss you!"

He smiled and leaned in to embrace her. "And I you."

"Thanks for all the late-night feeding Rosalie!"

"Of course," she said with a beautiful smile. "Take care."

"Wow, I'm really not going to miss all your sexual innuendo Emmett. But I will miss you."

"People always do."

"Thanks so much for all your understanding Esme."

"You will be safe?"

"I really owe you, Carlisle. You helped me so much with my little… problem."

"Look after the twins."

"Thank you for all music, Edward. I'll miss you."

"Stay in touch."

"Oh, Bella."

Bella was crying. She flew to Kagome and pulled her into a tight hug. "Send us photos, and letters, and… just… don't disappear!"

Kagome hugged her back, feeling tears in her own eyes. "We won't. I promise."

She stood back, smiled, and wiped her eyes. "Okay, now we really have to go."

Kagome grabbed Kikyo from Inuyasha and began to walk away.

She turned back for one final wave as they walked through the gate.

Inuyasha put a comforting arm around her shoulder. "Obviously we're going to see them again. Alice will drink our blood if we don't."

"I know."

The plane lifted into the sky. And, if you had very eyesight as good as a vampire or a hanyou, you might just have seen eight figures waving from the car park.

THE END


	22. Chapter 22

Author's Note

Ok, well, I have finally finished my first fanfic! I hope you enjoyed it, and weren't too disappointed. There WILL BE a sequel, which I will (probably) call Clashing Cultures: Cullens in Japan (alliteration XD). If you have any ideas, then please do not hesitate to let me know!!

Thank you to everyone who has read and/or reviewed my story. You guys have given me so much confidence!

Libra Sorceress xx


End file.
